


The Color Black (Wincest)

by Honey_bee15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Don't Like Don't Read, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First Fanfic, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, cas is just there but ilh, first wincest fic, no one looks at the tags so i could say some weird shit and no one would notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_bee15/pseuds/Honey_bee15
Summary: an alternative version of what happened when Dean was a demon.





	The Color Black (Wincest)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first Wincest fic I hope yall like it ( no hate please)  
> Enjoy you sinners

"Hey, I found him!" said Sam, quickly getting up and heading towards his car. Ever since Dean had disappeared, Sam and Cas had been asking people, looking through traffic cams and damn near everything else to find Dean and now they finally found him. He was in a bar in Fort Collins, Colorado. A bar was no surprise but why Colorado? Sam didn't care, as long as he could finally see Dean again, and cure him. Cas had explained to him that Dean wasn't possessed and doing anything would harm Dean. Sam knew that, of course, that he would be harmed, so he had asked if there was anything they could do that wouldn't severely harm him. Cas suggested the blood transfusions they had done to Crowley a while back, which made Crowley basically human. Well, act like one at least. Sam had agreed to this. If it worked on Crowley it should work on Dean. They had no idea how to capture Dean. They had the handcuffs and some holy water but they had no idea how to put them on, let alone get their hands on Dean. Sam took a deep breath in and out as he stopped the car in the Bar's parking lot, Cas following closely behind. Before Sam had the chance to put his hands on the door handle, it swung open, revealing Dean and some guy in a fistfight. They both jumped back, unsure if they should help or not but as soon as they were about to make a decision, Dean blew the final punch, causing the guy he was fighting to go unconscious. He looked at the body for a couple seconds before wiping his mouth and standing up, glancing over to Sam and Cas. Sam took a step towards him.  
"Dean? What was that?"  
"Heya, Sammy!...Now I told you I didn't want to be found, didnt i?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"shh shh shh..i did tell you that, right? or am i just hearing things?"  
Sam didnt answer so Dean saw that as a sign he could continue.  
"Well, i knew you wouldnt listen if i'm being totally honest. Oh, and who was that guy you ask? He's a dick that's who. He didnt play fair..so i had to make him pay."  
Sam walked up to him, so they were face to face.  
"Dammit, Dean. You..you cant just fight people because they don't do what you want!"  
Dean chuckled before grabbing ahold of Sam's shirt collar and pulling him down.  
"Oh yeah, and why not, Sam? I'm strong enough now. Hell, manipualtive enough now, too. Give me one good reason why I can't." Dean stared into Sam's eyes for a couple seconds, as if trying to see what he was thinking before smiling and shaking his head, letting go of Sam's collar and pushing him back slightly.  
"Wow, Sam. Was that a gun i felt poking my thigh or are you just happy to see me?" Dean said, a taunting smirk appearing on his face. Sam's face turn red slightly, clearing his throat and looked at Cas, nodding at him as a sign to start the plan. Cas quickly walked over to Dean, throwing Holy water on him, Dean screaming as a response, lashing out and trying to find the two. Sam went over infront of Dean, grabbing his hands and putting them in the Demon handcuffs.  
"It's over, Dean! Stop fighting!"  
Dean continued to growl for a few seconds before he finally shut up, but still trying to get free as Sam and Cas put him in the trunk of the Impala and drove off to the bunker.  
Sam sighed as they were driving, catching Cas's attention.  
"What's the matter, Sam? Is it Dean?"  
Sam looked at Cas for a moment through the mirror before returning his gaze to the road.  
"Yeah, Cas. It's Dean. It's his attitude, its.... I-I should have been there, done something."  
"Sam, even if you were there, that wouldnt have changed anything."  
"How do we know?"  
Cas tried to think of something to say but could'nt, instead asking the question that had been buzzing through his head.  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Dean asked if if there was a gun in your pocket, why would he ask that? and how does that relate to you being happy to see him?"  
Sam's face went red and he chuckled embarrasedly  
"I'll explain later, i-it's from a movie, well people don't use it to quote the movie they um..yeah i'll explain later, Cas."  
They finally got to the bunker, dragging Dean to the room behind the shelfs. They threw him down in a chair. Sam watched Dean as Cas went to get the stuff they needed to cure him.  
Sam was confused, and unsettled. Dean did'nt fight or anything when he was being dragged into the bunker, and now he was just sitting still, looking at Sam with a small smirk on his face. Sam cleared his throat, looking away.  
"I'm going to get out of these handcuffs one way or another, Sammy."  
Sam ignored him, thinking that would be best.  
"I was telling the truth, you know. I wasnt just trying to make a joke."  
Sam looked up, turning his head to Dean.  
"How did you-"  
"How did i know it wasnt a gun? Sammy, i've been around guns my whole life, i'm pretty sure i can telling whether something is a gun, or..." Dean looked down to Sams pants for a second before fixating his eyes back up to Sam.  
Sam averted his gaze.  
"Okay, Dean..I did'nt mean for it to happen, you know. It just..happened."  
Dean laughed.  
"Good attempt on the "it just happened" excuse, very original."  
"Seriously, Dean! I-I mean okay, maybe when you pulled me down like that it was..but it could'nt have turned me on, right?" Sam was directing the last part towards himself, mostly. Sam did get turned on, but he did'nt feel those feelings towards his brother, or did he? He could'nt figure it out and he was getting frusterated, running his hands through his hair.  
"I, for one, think it's funny that you like me."  
Sam turned to Dean for a second before turning away.  
"I mean, i could use this as an advantage, could'nt I?"  
"Dean, shut up."  
Deam smirked, coming up with a plan.  
"Hey, I'm just saying. If you are turned on by me, who knows what would happen if you actually did stuff to me."  
"Dean, shut up."  
"Aw come on, Sammy! Don't you want to atleast touch me?""  
"Yes, I mean, no. Stop it, Dean! Before I make you."  
Sam was one step away from either punching Dean or kissing him and it frusterated the Hell out of him that he could'nt figure which he wanted to do more. He really hoped Cas would come back now.  
"You're going to make me shut up?"  
"If you don't stop talking, I will."  
Dean Laughed.  
"Yeah? How, Sammy? Come on! You said you'd shut me up, so do it!"  
The little little patience and self control Sam had escaped from his grasp. Sam locked the door and walked over to Dean, who was waiting with a smile on his face. He was complitating whether he should punch Dean or kiss him, and the boner in his pants suggested the second option. Sam was the one who was smiling now, gazing into Deans eyes and started to move in. Dean surprised him by moving fowards, and their lips finally meeeting. Sam moaned into the kiss. He had wanted to kiss Dean for so long, as long as he could remember, and now that he finally kissed him, he was hungry for more.  
Sam moved fowards, deepining the kiss, pushing his tongue into Deans mouth and explored every spot. After a couple of seconds, they pulled away, breathing heavily and saliva dripping from their mouths.  
"So, Sam."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you..want to continue?"  
"Oh Hell yes."  
Dean smirked, pulling Sam fowards and smashing his lips against Sams. Dean did'nt want to go farther with Sam, not really. All he wanted right now was the handcuff keys that were in Sams front pocket and if that meant going farther with Sam then so be it.  
Sam stopped kissing Dean for a second, unbuttoning Dean's red sweater, continuing to kiss him as he slid off his shirt as well. Soon, they were both shirtless.  
"Wow, Dean..I never knew you looked so good without a shirt."  
Dean smirked.  
"Wow, you're just noticing?"  
Sam chuckled before kneeling down to Deans chest.  
"Shut up."  
Sam started to lick along Deans chest, leaving wet bite marks. He trailed up to his neck, taking a piece of skin between his teeth and biting down, which earned a small moan from Dean.  
"I've found a sweet spot, then." Sam continued to bite down on the spot, Dean continuing to moan, grasping the arms of the wooden chair he was in. Dean did'nt know what to do now. He couldnt get to the keys, not yet anyways and even worse, he was started to like what was happening, his boner starting to push against his pants.  
"Damnit!" Dean said aloud, started to breath heavy. Sam had found an extra sensitive spot and was continuesly biting on it.  
"Sam. Sam! Let me out of the handcuffs."  
Sam stopped, looking up at Dean.  
"What, so you can kill me?" He scoffed.  
"No way. Besides, I'm having too much fun."  
"Sam, come on! Don't you want me to give you pleasure? You know..I'm stronger now. In every way."  
Sam glanced aside, thinking. Sam did want Dean to do stuff to him, Hell he could'nt have all the fun, but if Dean was lying, he would escape. Sam signed, deciding he would let Dean out.  
"Damnit, Dean..If you even started to walk towards that door I'm locking you back up, no exceptions. Got it?"  
Dean smirked.  
"Yes, Boss." He said sarcastically.  
"Please don't say that..like ever again."  
"Sure thing, Sammy. Now, you letting me out or what?"  
Sam nodded, pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. As soon as the handcuffs were off, Dean stood up, grabbing Sams hands and pushing him against the stone wall.  
"Sammy, you're going to obey my every command, got it?"  
Sam was taken aback by how rough Dean was..he liked it.  
"Yes, I will."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes..Sir?"  
"ohh yes. Yes sir is right. Now, go ahead and take your pants and shoes off."  
Sam obeyed, stripping down. Dean starting to strip himself, both completly naked after a few seconds.  
Dean looked him up and down, running his tongue over his bottom lip.  
"Not bad..alright, on your knees."  
Sam walked over, goes on to his knees and shuffling forwards a bit, only inches away from Dean's shaft. He looked up to Dean, waiting for his approval.  
"Go ahead, Sam."  
Sam smiled, putting his mouth on the tip and started to suck. Dean groaned softly, starting to run his hands though Sams hair. He gripped it tighter as Sam started to go faster, moaning.  
Deans breathing got faster, pushing Sams head farther down on his shaft and after a few more seconds he moaned loudly, pulling his shaft out of Sams mouth and his fluids shooting out of him.  
It took Dean a few seconds to catch his breath, and once he did he looked down to Sam.  
"Good job, Sam. That felt amazing."  
Sam laughed.  
"Well, Sir, What are we going to do now?"  
Dean lifted a hand, running a finger along Sams face.  
"Maybe..well. you know what I mean, Don't you?"  
Sam went red in the face, nodding.  
"Oh God yes..what about uh lube?"  
Dean laughed. "Oh, Sammy. You did'nt think this whole thing would be entirely painless, did you?"  
Sam stood up.  
"Well, no not really."  
"Oh. Well anyways, go over to the table and lay on it." he pointed to a table near a corner of the room. Sam nodded, walking over to the table and laying down, positioning himself for Dean. Dean walked over a few seconds later. He moved in until he was lined up to Sams entrance.  
"You ready, Sam?" Dean was leaning over Sam, a hand on either side of him.  
"Yes, Sir."  
Dean smirked, remaining eye contact as he slowly pushed himsel in.  
"D-Dean, damnit! It's so big."  
Dean grunted into Sam, each push becoming louder and harder.  
"Sam, damn..you're so tight."  
They both continued to moan, Dean moving faster and harder, Sam finally getting adjusted to it and finally feeling the pleasure. Sam threw his head back, grabbing ahold of Deans wrist, which will most likely leave a mark after he let go. Dean could feel his orgasm coming, pushing harder and harder, leaning down to kiss Sam every few seconds.  
"Yes,Yes, ahh damnit, keep..keep going!" Sam said, breathing heavily.  
Dean and Sams orgasm were both building up, and it was almost time.  
Dean leaned closer to Sam, going faster and faster until he pushed in one final time, moaning loudly and leaning on top of Sam, Sam moaning soon after.  
They both breathed heavily, faces red and bodies sweaty.  
Sam was the first to speak, looking over at Dean.  
"That was..amazing."  
Dean laughed.  
"It sure as Hell was, that was the best orgasm i've had in a while."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, man I'm serious."  
"..You do know I have to put you back in the cuffs, right?"  
Dean sighed. "Seriously?"  
Sam laughed, groaning as he stood up, starting to put on his clothes and tossing Deans over to him.  
As soon as Sam and Dean were dresses, Sam put him back in the handcuffs. As soon as he walked out the door, he bumped into Cas, almost making him fall over.  
"Oh, Cas! Hey, do you have the syringes?"  
Cas looked at Sam with a confused look, looking at the room then back to Sam.  
"Yes..here they are. Is Dean behaving."  
"Oh, he is. Believe me."  
Cas nodded.  
"I really don't suggest what you guys are doing, you know."  
Sam looked at him in a panic.  
"D-do what?"  
"You know what, Sam. Though, I have heard of humans who do it so..at least wear protetion, Okay?" Cas patted Sam on the back before dissapeering, leaving an embarrased Sam in the hallway.


End file.
